


The one with Liam's anchor

by porrayra



Series: t.h.i.a.m. bits [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Liam Dunbar is a Softie, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porrayra/pseuds/porrayra
Summary: Liam is still uptight since he got a text from Scott warning him about a group of hunters near Beacon Hills, but he finds a way to stay calm through all of this.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: t.h.i.a.m. bits [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775599
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	The one with Liam's anchor

**Author's Note:**

> This one is smaller than usual, hope you like it! :)

It's been a couple of weeks now since Liam got Scott's text about the hunters being close to Beacon Hills. He tried not to think about it most of the time, but his mind always carried him away through those paths. 

Derek will leave tomorrow. He spent a week looking for anything that could tell them what Monroe's next step was going to be. They had nothing, but the former alpha couldn't stay any longer. 

In a day, everything happening in Beacon Hills was being billed to Liam's account again. Every single blood drop spilled was going to be his fault. And he was not sure he could handle it.

Liam felt the guilt burn his core and unconsciously searched for that sound he'd been using to stay grounded, to stay human. The soft thuds in the next room. Theo's heart.

It was strange to admit it to himself, that his former enemy was now the key to his humanity, but Liam saw it coming. He didn't want to accept it, but he knew things changed after the wild hunt.

That day in the boy's locker room flashed into his mind. Gabe's head smashed on the mirror, the metallic scent of blood seducing Liam into breaking that fragile vessel of life. It felt so good to be hurting back, to be on the verge of killing someone without remorse. He wanted it, and he would've. But he heard that voice pulling him back.

The same voice that saved Nolan at the zoo, when Liam felt his instincts take over his body. That irritating, snarky, beautiful voice. Theo's voice. 

At the time, thinking about what it meant was infuriating, but now it just feels right. Theo has changed, and something inside Liam was changing too. He didn't bother to think further into it, afraid that there was something else. For now, Liam is just glad to have Theo as his anchor.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I struggled a lot with grammar in this work, not sure why. But if you notice something, let me know. 💕


End file.
